


A Pawesome Mexperience

by definitely_not_joe



Category: Go Diego Go!, PAW Patrol
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chicano Character, Crossover, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Erotica, Funny, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Intimacy, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mexican Character, Rimming, Underage Smoking, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_not_joe/pseuds/definitely_not_joe
Summary: Diego Marquez rents a motel room in Adventure Bay to get to know Rubble more intimately. The two quickly hit it off, and find that they know exactly how to help the other out. Just a young boy and his dog, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Diego Marquez/Rubble
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	A Pawesome Mexperience

**Author's Note:**

> I am not advocating beastiality, underage children engaging in sexual acts, or any combination of the two. This is simply a creation of my own that I put together out of boredom. I really hope someone out there enjoys it. If enough people like it, I'll consider giving it a more in-depth story.
> 
> I am not responsible for any animal/human dog interactions that happen due to interest in this story.
> 
> Please enjoy, and remember, I'm definitely not Joe!

Diego walked into the receptions office at the little one star motel in Adventure Bay. The air reeked of wet cigarettes and body odor, and the shady man behind the counter was one of the obvious sources for the stench.

"Hi, I'm just checking into Room 34, is it available?"

The receptionist, if you can call him that without insulting receptionists everywhere, showed a greasy smirk that did not go well with his five o'clock shadow and glaring double chin.

"Yeah, kid. You got a credit card?"

Diego smiled as he pulled out the $100 bill he stole out of his mama's bolso.

"Do you take visa?" He joked, showing a cute little grin and a twinkle in his young brown eyes. "It's only for a few hours at most."

"Oh yeah, that'll do." The man said, laughing. He quickly pocketed the cash and handed Diego the key. "Now get the fuck outta here, I got shit to do."

Diego took the key and hurried up to his midnight palace. Opening the door, he found no reprieve from the filthy stench of wet tobacco products, but the addition of a strong mildew scent that permeated the room was new. There was only one bed, which was perfect for what he was there for. He quickly checked for bed bugs, and having found none, decided the room was good enough for the night ahead. Using the motel phone included in his not-so-luxurious stateroom, he made a quick call. Now all he had to do was wait. 

Rubble pulled up to the shady motel, unsure of whether or not he was making a decision he would regret later. Parking his bulldozer in the empty parking lot, he cautiously walked up to room 34, where he would be spending a majority of his evening. He was nervous, to say the least, but he knew this was right. It felt right. He knocked on the door, hoping none of his team happened to be out for a midnight drive and spotted him there.  
The door creaked open, and there he stood. A beautiful chico, Diego stood a few inches taller than Rubble, just the way he liked it.  
Diego immediately smiled, and greeted him.  
"You're so much more beautiful than I would have thought. You might just make me finish before I even start."  
Blushing, Rubble searched for a response.  
"You uh..I didn't…Thanks..." He said with a giggle.  
Diego chuckled, "Come on in, it's cold out and you're already shivering."  
Rubble entered inside, already feeling himself getting excited. Diego was cool, confident, and assertive. This was going to be a night he'd remember forever.  
"Boy, this room is really cold," Rubble said. Diego cheekily responded, "I'm sure we can get warmed up soon enough."  
Diego pulled Rubble close and kissed him deeply, slowly working his hands into Rubble's yellow vest, feeling his soft, brown fur with every stroke of his hands.  
"Talking is boring," Diego said between kisses. "I'd rather feel you and hear you."  
Rubble felt goosebumps. The way Diego caressed his body, the way his soft hands explored as if they had minds of their own made Rubble excited. He had never felt love like this. It was dangerous.  
Diego removed Rubble's vest with force, making it very clear who was in charge here. He then pulled off his own shirt, feeling Rubble's paws work their way down to Diego's tight ass. They pulled each other closer, still kissing long and hard.  
"Shiver me timbers, you sure know how to make a dog sweat," Rubble said, slowly moving his kisses down Diego's neck.  
"Shut up." Diego moaned as Rubber began sensually sucking on his tender nipples. Diego felt himself getting hard. This was what he needed. No, this was what he deserved.  
Rubble dug his paws into Diego's pants, feeling the hard brown burrito safely tucked inside, stroking his paws up and down the beautiful young cock hidden away in those ugly cargo shorts.  
Just as Rubble began to unbutton Diego's pants, in a feeble attempt to free the imprisoned Mexican beef stick therein, Diego grabbed Rubble and threw him onto the bed.  
"You little bitch," Diego snarled. "You wait your fucking turn."  
Diego forced Rubble into the doggy style position and grabbed hold of his shiny pink cock, visibly amazed by the sheer size of it, and began licking Rubble's tight, salmon colored anus. Rubble yipped in pleasure, his tail wagging back and forth. Diego knew Rubble was enjoying this as much as he was. Diego timed the strokes to match his licks, making sure that he covered each and every millimeter of Rubble's delicious starfruit. Each moan from Rubble made Diego jerk harder and lick faster. Rubble's smooth, wet penis felt like a lubed up Sharpie marker, one of the fat ones that they ID people for.  
Diego pulled off his cargo shorts as Rubble flopped over on his belly. The sight of Diego's long uncircumcised coffee-colored cock made Rubble pant with excitement. Diego rubbed cooling lubricant onto his fuck stick, making sure that they would both experience the most pleasure possible from this.  
"You ready for an adventurá?" Diego asked.  
"Let's dig it," Rubble said, puckering his taught sphincter.  
Diego pushed his knob slowly into Rubble's asshole, gaining more and more ground with each thrust.  
"Holy fuck you're tight," Diego said with a moan.  
"Mmmphh" was the only response from Rubble, as his tail wagged uncontrollably.  
Diego, finally inside, began thrusting, hard and deep, kissing Rubble's snout all the while. Diego felt heat; he fastened his hands around Rubble's throat, looking deep into his eyes as Rubble began losing breath. It hurt, but Rubble liked it. He let out a squeak of a woof, his paws weak, unable to free him from his master.  
"Who's a good boy?" Diego quipped.  
"Mh..me…" Rubble coughed out. "I am…"  
Diego released his grip.  
"No the fuck you aren't. You're a bad dog. A very bad dog." Diego fucked harder, feeling every inch of the dog's colon. It was smoother than he expected, and the fur around Rubble's anus was like velcro against Diego's warm toffee skin.  
Rubble felt Diego's cock convulsing; the hot, sticky substance releasing deep inside of him. He barked in excitement, panting as his ears perked up. Diego, having released himself deep into his new friend's personal doghouse, slowly pulled his cock out. Being the good dog he was, Rubble began to lick the cum and residue from his anus off of Diego's delicious cock. Diego gave him a couple minutes to complete his task, moaning as the dog worked his magic, slurping away like the mixture of ejaculate and fecal matter was a slather of Jif peanut butter. Having had enough, Rubble was then thrust onto his back by his master, as Diego wrapped his young, caramel lips around Rubble's still hard penis. Diego savored the taste as the dog bounced in pleasure from Diego's long practiced sucking techniques. He had practiced on Boots many times, but Boots' little monkey penis was no contest for the long, pink cumstick of this horny English Bulldog that lay in front of him. The veiny pink rocket convulsed in Diego's mouth as Diego torqued his tongue, working at the canine dipstick like it was a triple scoop from Dairy Queen on a hot Floridian day. He forced the schlong deep into his throat, gagging as it slapped his uvula, before jerking it right back out and forcing it back in again. Rubble barked and moaned, Diego's tongue feeling like the softest pillow he could possibly imagine. MattressFirm definitely didn't offer this kind of soft. Diego had no plans to stop any time soon, but just as he felt Rubble's cock start to pulsate, he pulled the delicious phallus out of his mouth, and jerked it towards his face, fast and determinedly. Rubble's vanilla pudding started spurting into Diego's face, and Diego made sure to catch every single shot. His face now covered in Rubble's cum, they continued to explore each other's lips, Rubble every so often licking the cum right off of Diego's face in between kisses.

Diego leaned back, satisfied with the performance of himself and his puppy partner. He lit a cigarette, and inhaled the first puff with a smile.  
"We learned so much about Dogs today," he smirked.  
Rubble, still feeling high from the events that had taken place, chimed in, "And there's a lot more to discover."  
Diego smiled. "Ready for round two, boy?"  
Rubble replied cheekily, "Rubble on the double!"


End file.
